Sugar, Ooblek, and MADNESS!!!
by HelgaGP
Summary: What wierd thoughts go through my mind when I'm on one of my all-to-often-occuring sugar-highs? Come and find out!


A white screen suddenly there is a little dot it gets bigger and bigger untill "CRASH"   
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Oww! Hey there! I'm HelgaGP!! And I like sugar! ALOT!!! and this fic will make absolutly NO sence!! I have no idea what it's about cause I'm typing whatever happens to come into my head!! COMPLETE MADNESS!!! now if you wish to keep your sanity turn back now! if not please keep reading!!  
Oh yeah! I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!!!! OR OOBLEK!! please don't sue me!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim was down in his lab playing Vampire piggy hunter with Gaz one day when suddenly Gir ran in dressed in a chicken suit "ARE YOU PREPARED TO KICK BACK AND UNWIND WITH THREEE FEET OF FRUITY FUN?!?!?!" Gir screamed. (I'm eating Fruit By The Foot! Yummy!)  
"No Gir No!" Zim screamed and ran out of the lab screaming: "CHICKEN! WHO WANTS CHICKEN?!? I WANT CHICKEN!!! CHICK-CHICK-CHICK-CHICKY!!!!" He ran out the door, Pulling Gir by his leash, to find that the robotic gnomes were having a hoe-down on his lawn. "MADNESS!" Zim screamed and began to dosey-doe with the flimingoe. Gir flew into a tree and began to sing "Oh there's chickens in the trees! Yes there's chickens in the trees!"   
back in Zim's lab Gaz was still playing the GS2. She threw down the controlls and screamed. "Why am I doing this!? I wanna be a river dancer!!" So she ran out of Zim's house and ran to the nearest River Dance class.   
"What's goin on here!?" Dib yelled as he walked past Zim's house. "And what happened to my Salt-water taffy?!?! Who took my Salt-water Taffy?!?"   
"I DID!!" Gir screamed from the lap post "AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN TOO! SEE?!?!" He flew down from the post and began chasing Dib around the purple hippos who had come for the hoe-down.   
Suddenly three girls apeared on the street. One had long blonde, and about 15 years old. the next had short brown hair and was about 12 years old and third had medium blonde hair and was about 6 years old. (me, my friend and my yongest sister)  
"Katie, Jamie I don't think we're in Minnesota any more!" The older blonde, Jenny, exclaimed.  
"I think we're in Heaven!" Katie, the girl with brown hair, cried spoting Gir and Dib.  
"CUPCAKES!!" Jamie, the youngest, screamed. and began to join Gir in the chase of Dib. Katie ran off after her. Jenny pulled out a sugar packet from her pocket and ate it, paper and all!  
"You want some sugar!?!?" Jenny exclaimed holding out an other packet to Dib as he ran by.   
"Thanks!" Dib called and ate the sugar. It gave his supper speed and he was able to excape to antartica where he was safe from the psyco girls and the S.I.R.   
"Ooblek?" she ofered to Zim pulling out a plastic cup from her back pocket. Zim ate the contents of the cup.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!!" Zim screamed and he washed it down with a chiwowa. "What IS that!?" He demanded.  
"Water and Corn startch mixed together with a drop of blue food coloring for color!" Jenny exclaimed. "It tastes like a noodle!" (It isn't meant to be eaten in real life, but it realy does taste like a noodle!)   
"It does!" Dib exclaimed. "I like it with sardines!"  
"I like it with green beans!" Katie screamed bowing to two gnomes then playing leap frog with another.   
"I like it with cheese!" Jamie said as she flew by riding a cloud.  
"Everybody River Dance!" Gaz yelled. Everyone ran out into the street and formed one long line and began to River Dance to music that came from no where! Then Everyone struck a pose with arms in the air and the red curtains crashed down on top of them.   
"MY SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!" Everyone yelled and then they all went on a trip to Disney world and lived happily ever after except for an ocational log cart that liked to come off the log ride and chase them around the park!  
  
THE END!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yay!! best fic ever!! yay!! yeah right! oh well! I wonder how many of you went crazy reading that? yeah! I'm just on a BIG sugar high! FUN FUN! I know that was crap but oh well! i enjoyed writing it! oh! If any one is wondering Oobleck is something we made in science class, we just call it that because of that Dr. Suess book! I dunno what it's really called. It looks and acts like a liquid but when you touch it it turns solid! it's fun to play with. And, out of curiosity, I ate some to see what it would taste like! It tastes like an un-cooked noodle! All it is is water and corn starch mixed together, so i figured i'd be safe! I'm not dead yet! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY! okay! bye-bye!! 


End file.
